


Love's Old Sweet Song

by movingmoonlight



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingmoonlight/pseuds/movingmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rest in peace, Meebo.</p><p>(Or: Drabble collection of Sorey and Mikleo loving each other like the sweet old souls they are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love's Old Sweet Song

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had an AO3 account orz. Well anyway since I'm not exactly in a position to write anything longer than 1K, I figured I'd just dump all my Sormik stuff in one place for tidiness' sake.
> 
> Enjoy! Critique is very much appreciated.

Edna has an alcohol tolerance that must be seen to be believed. In the span of four hours she has consumed at least half a bottle of vodka, five shots of rum, and three bottles of beer and by some miracle is still not dead. Meanwhile, seated beside Sorey was Mikleo, who has only taken a sip of some fruit juice spiked with a little bit of whatever was within Lailah’s reach at the time, and was now flushed to high heavens and swaying dangerously on his seat.

Sorey watched in amusement as Mikleo brought the martini glass to his lips with both hands, like a chipmunk. “You okay there, Mikleo?” he called out.

“M’ good,” Mikleo said.

“You sure?” Sorey placed a hand on Mikleo’s lower back to steady his swaying, eyes dancing. “You should drink some water.”

“I think I should.” Across the room Zaveid was climbing on top of a table, shirt nowhere to be seen, with Edna, Lailah and Rose cheering him on. Beside them, Alisha’s shoulders were shaking in laughter. Mikleo couldn’t help a small chuckle. So he isn’t drunk quite yet. That’s good. “I should at least be sober for that scene to make sense.”

“Yeah, you do have a low tolerance for alcohol, unsurprisingly. Come on,” Before Mikleo could react in offense Sorey slid his arm around Mikleo’s shoulders and dragged him off the stool. “A little bit of fresh air will do you good. Someone gorgeous like you shouldn’t be cooped up here all night.”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re flirting with me.”

Sorey grinned. “Don’t need to. You already know how much I love you. Here, try not to fall down while I open the door.”

The night was cool; at this height there were no buildings to break the wind, and this close to autumn the wind felt like ice against their skin. Alisha’s penthouse offered an amazing view of the city, and lights dazzled beneath them.

Country bumpkins Mikleo and Sorey could only gape the first time they saw this, all those years ago. Mikleo still does, sometimes, when caught off guard. He was more rooted amongst the foliage and clear streams of Elysium than Sorey is.

Mikleo was facing ahead, away from Sorey’s view, but his ears are burning red. “I love you too, you know,” he said. His pale hair danced with the breeze, catching moonlight like an angel’s halo. “I love you very much.”

Sorey felt like his heart could erupt from how much he adores this person. He could feel it tearing apart his insides, filling him with joy and so much affection he thinks his soul might overflow.

There’s a small box sitting in Sorey’s right pocket.

Sorey took Mikleo’s left hand. “How drunk are you right now?” he asked.

“Uhm? A little tipsy, I guess? I mean, I’m aware of what I’m saying right now, so if you think I’m lying-”

“Then-”

Sorey dropped on one knee, and Mikleo closed his mouth so fast Sorey heard his teeth chatter.

“Luzrov Rulay, my beloved Mikleo-”

Sorey took out a velvet-lined box from his pocket. Mikleo covered his mouth with his right hand. His eyes were bright. Faintly they could hear Zaveid’s atrocious singing voice from inside:

 

> Even today we hear Love’s song of yore,  
>  Deep in our hearts it dwells forevermore.  
>  Footsteps may falter, weary grow the way,  
>  Still we can hear it at the close of day.

 

Beneath them the city lights dazzled.


	2. Texts From Zestiria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is #squadgoals.

**From: Sorey**  
heey ther,, hot stuff

 **To: Sorey**  
Hello, Sorey. How was the dentist appointment?

 **From: Sorey**  
fine n dandy gimme a kiss

 **From: Rose**  
OK NO BUT SOREY IS HIGH ON ANESTHETIC RN U SHOULD SEE THIS

 **From: Sorey**  
y r u so pretty

 **From: Sorey**  
lemme kiss u

 **To: Rose**  
I kind of got that from his texts. Please take care of him, Rose.

 **To: Sorey**  
I'll give you a kiss when you get home.

 **From: Rose**  
HE'S LICKING HIS PHONE

 **From: Rose**  
JE SAYS HIS GIVING U A KISS VIA TEXT  
FUKCIN KINKY

 **From: Rose**  
WE GOT HIM ICE CREAM AND HE THREW IT TO THE GROUND BECAUSE HE "WANTS MIKLEO'S SUNDAE" AND STARTED CRYING

 **From: Rose**  
IM HOWLING

 **To: Rose**  
Please don't video him and upload it on youtube.

 **From: Rose**  
too late

 **From: Rose**  
i'll be kinkshaming sorey for the rest of his life

\----------------------------------

 **To: Mikleo**  
You remind me of history

 **From: Mikleo**  
How so?

 **To: Mikleo**  
I love history

 **From: Edna**  
That was a horrible pickup line and you should be ashamed of yourself.

 **To: Edna**  
Don't read my texts over mikleo's shoulder. You know he doesn't like that

 **To: Edna**  
Did it work tho

 **From: Edna**  
His face is red but he's not moving.

 **From: Edna**  
I think you killed him.

 **From: Edna**  
Rest in peace, Meebo.

\----------------------------------

 **To: Sorey**  
Sorey ur one of my bestest friends but if i come to your apartment and see your bare naked ass one more time i will literally cut off The Peen

 **From: Sorey**  
MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T ENTER INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE AND BARGE INTO THEIR BATHROOM UNANNOUNCED

 **To: Sorey**  
chill dude i thought you were only peeing  
Dezel says hi

 **From: Sorey**  
THAT'S NOT EVEN REMOTELY BETTER  
Tell him I said hi back

\-------------------------------------

 **From: Mikleo**  
Please avoid threatening to cut off anyone's genitals while inside the shop premises. Most of our patrons are families who come here for ice cream and pastries. We'd appreciate it if everyone kept their mannerisms strictly PG. This is a mass text.

\--------------------------------------

 **From: Lailah**  
It is now perfectly acceptable to threaten to cut off someone's genitals, customer or not, if they call Mikleo a homophobic slur.

 **From: Lailah**  
Also, come to the shop after closing hours. We'll introduce you to Alisha \\(^_^)/

 **To: Lailah**  
Is Alisha hot? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **From: Lailah**  
Zaveid is uninvited (￣▽￣)ノ

 **To: Lailah**  
Fair enough.

\-----------------------------------

 **To: Mikleo**  
I love you

 **From: Mikleo**  
I love you too.

 **To: Mikleo**  
You still haven't given me my kiss

 **From: Mikleo**  
Pay attention to the movie, Sorey.

 **To: Mikleo**  
Not until I get my kiss

 **From: Mikleo**  
Such a child ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 **From: Sorey**  
(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 **From: Edna**  
OH MY GOD GET A ROOM SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE HERE


	3. the best kind of netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. drunk cuddling

In the morning Mikleo woke up, plodded half-asleep to the kitchen, kissed Sorey on the cheek, and said, "I want to get drunk with you."

The pancake on Sorey's spatula plopped back onto the pan as he blinked at Mikleo. His hair is a mess, his shirt falling off at one shoulder, and there's a patch of dry, flaky drool on the corner of his mouth. Sorey wants to kiss him, as is usual. "Uh."

"I want to know what it feels like to be drunk, but I want it to be with you first and no one else."

He seemed to consider it for a few moments. The pancake was already starting to smell a bit burnt when he bends down to give a quick peck at Mikleo's forehead, saying, "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's buy a pack or two of beer and watch horrible historical revisionist movies later tonight. It'll be fun."

What they actually bought, though, were two bottles of chocolate liqueur for Mikleo ("Since you hate the taste of alcohol-" "I'm not a child Sorey I can handle a little bit of bitterness-" "Trust me this brand's really good, Alisha made us try it-"), a bottle of Bacardi 151 ("Sorey-" "Just in case we run out-" "Sorey it has a flammable warning-" "Don't worry it's fine-" "Sorey-!"), and two cat-themed mugs that Sorey thought was cute. When they got home they both snuggled up on their bed, lights out, laptop balanced between them, and mugs filled with chilled crème de cacao that, surprisingly, actually did taste quite sweet. They made this drinking game of taking a sip every time the movie makes a historical innacuracy, though changing it to every three instances of historical innacuracies because Mikleo was alreay tipsy thirty minutes in and might die of alcohol poisoning otherwise.

Halfway through the second movie and they've consumed two entire mugs each, and Mikleo was then well and truly drunk. He has his head on Sorey's shoulder and his face is flushed and he giggles at every movement onscreen, which Sorey finds so endearing he can't help but nuzzle at Mikleo's hair and giggle along with him.

"How are you feeling?" he says, eyes dancing, amusement dripping in his voice. "Dizzy? Do you need to go the bathroom?"

Mikleo shook his head very slowly, which Sorey also found endearing. Sorey finds Mikleo very endearing in general, whether he be sober or drunk. Only now, in the haze of the alcohol, everything about Mikleo is magnified tenfold, so his endearment is magnified a hundredfold.

The laptop is still balanced on their knees, but Mikleo is no longer paying attention. He instead gazes up at Sorey with half-lidded, glassy eyes, on the verge of falling asleep.

"I love you," he says.

Sorey huffs out a laugh, closing the laptop as the movie is still playing and sets it aside. The full moon is beautiful tonight, casting a pale white light over Mikleo's hair from their window. Sorey shifts their position such that they are lying on their sides facing each other and rubs his nose against Mikleo's, earning him an adorably confused, adorably sleepy look. "I love you too, Mikleo. Go to sleep."

"'Kay. Goodnight, Sorey."

"Goodnight, Mikleo. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 

The bottle of Bacardi was given as a gift to Zaveid, who used it to impress some girls at a local bar.

May he rest in peace. He's not dead, but the following day he really wished he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be smut but what have you i am aggressively asexual and am ready to cuddle 24/7


End file.
